


Between the Lines

by moonlight_petal



Series: Between verse [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a Sap, Angst, Behind the Scenes, Christmas, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Hercules is a shy bean, Hurt/Comfort, John Laurens needs a Hug, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, Outtakes, Special Scenes, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: A collection of little background scenes, extended scenes and cut scenes that go with my story 'Between Honour and Love'.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Hercules Mulligan/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Between verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062326
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah a little something to start the weekend off. No worries though, there is a regular update coming on Sunday as well.  
> This started out basically as a part of my Advent calendar for my best friend and sister in mind and I'd like to share them with you as well. They are quite irregular, just some things that I thought of way after I've written specific chapters, or things that I thought of but that didn't properly fit in the story flow or would have made some chapters extremely long. Yeah, you get it.

Sometime between chapter 4 and 5:

It had been weeks since Alex left camp; to be safe, to be with his lovely wife who he loved more than anything.

At least that’s what John thought happened.

Washington might have been the one to send the Caribbean home but surely Alexander could have found a way to change the General’s mind, talk himself out of it if he truly wanted to stay with John. Which he obviously didn’t want and it hurt the young South Carolinian.

As much as he tried to convince himself that he wanted to be angry with Alex for giving him false hope, for playing him, all he really felt was heartbreak- unless, of course, he managed to escape his two personal babysitters, Lafayette and Hercules, to drown his pain in alcohol or exchange it for some real, physical pain when someone dared to talk shit at him. If John was really lucky, he achieved both and all he then felt was blissful numbness for a little while.

Just like that night. It had taken a rather elaborate plan to make sure that both his friends were busy and he himself got off any kind of work to slip out of camp and visit a nearby tavern.

It had been worth it though, in fact, it had been a complete success if you wanted to call it that, given that John was literally drunk of his ass and sported a freshly split lip and a black eye when he returned to camp unsteadily.

Later on, he couldn’t remember why he had gone into their work tent where the aides-de camp wrote the correspondences for their General among other things, instead of going to sleep directly.

He had a vague idea that he had wanted to write a letter. It had seemed quite important in that moment even if -realistically- John had been in no state to actually write anything coherent.

He swayed drunkenly, giggling under his breath due to the sudden dizziness and promptly proceeded to push a whole stack of papers off of Lafayette’s desk. John huffed once more, cursing silently as he dropped to the ground to gather them up again.

Even in his inebriated state he recognised Alexander’s handwriting immediately. Curiously he pulled the paper closer and read.

>…news. My friend, all the way back into the city I tried to understand Washington’s decision but couldn’t. Upon entering my home, however, everything fell in place. My Eliza is expecting, Laf, I’m going to be a father and she wrote to Washington for him to relay the news to me. Everything he said makes so much more sense now, although I still wish he hadn’t done…<

The giddy, drunken numbness vanished instantly, making way for a bone-deep coldness as John sobered quite suddenly, his heart breaking all over again.

_‘My Eliza is expecting, Laf, I’m going to be a father.’_

John could vividly imagine the excitement Alexander was feeling when he wrote these words. And it felt like yet another sign that John was deluding himself if he still hoped for Alex’ return to him. Why would he? He had a beautiful wife, a child on the way, everything good and expected of a man. Why would he prefer an illicit affair with John? Risking his life, his reputation, his legacy? It was absurd and it was time that John accepted that.

He couldn’t have who he really wanted but he still could achieve what he wanted. There literally was not much more to hold him back, other than his own false hopes. That would change now.

John Laurens would go down in history as the man to end slavery or would die trying, he decided, carefully replacing the papers on the desk, steeling himself before he went to their shared tent. He would focus on his goal now and Alexander Hamilton would be nothing but a friendly yet painful memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Between chapter 12 and 13:

Hercules kept a firm grasp on John’s shoulder as he led the younger man down the stairs and into the kitchen by simply following his nose and the enticing scent of spicy stew.

They were silent until they were both seated. The tailor ladling them both each a bowl full.

“Ah, it’s been way too long since we had a proper, home-cooked meal like this…” he smiled, happily digging in.

John however, merely stared at the bowl, pushing a potato cube from side to side with his spoon.

Herc watched for a bit while eating himself before he finally sighed.

“It’s food, you need to eat it, not play with it, John.” He scolded gently. “I’m not above force-feeding you, you know?”

The words startled John out of his thoughts, wide-eyed he looked up.

“What? No! I’m just not hungry. I feel like someone tied my stomach into a knot and set it on fire or something…” he mumbled softly, letting go of the spoon and pushed the bowl away.

“I hear you, but I told you upstairs already, you’re no use to Alexander if you starve yourself and collapse. Come on, just a bit at least…” the taller pushed the bowl back in place and tried to catch John’s gaze.

“What if he dies, Hercules? What if we did all this, won the war to free our country, just for him to die from pneumonia or something. I don’t want to lose him, I just can’t…” the freckled man whispered, voice choked by unshed tears, still adamantly ignoring the bowl and spoon.

Hercules sighed again, leaned back in his chair. His own heart ached for his friends. Alexander of course, who was fighting yet another battle with the odds stacked against him but also John, who was suffering twice as badly from the situation than before.

“He won’t, I’m convinced of it. Alex cheated death on so many occasions already, there is no way this will bring him down. We just have to believe in him and he’ll be right as rain soon.” He promised, sounding much more confident than he actually felt.

He heard the door open and close and shortly after their French friend joined them, his eyes immediately fixed on John. Laf quickly proceeded to slap John on the back of his head.

“Ow, Lafayette! What do you think you’re doing?” John all but whined in response.

“I could ask the same thing, mon ami! What have you been thinking? Sneaking into the master bedroom? Falling asleep at Alex’ bedside while his wife is right there? Have you lost your mind?” Laf instantly hissed at their shorter friend.

“I… I just… I needed to know he’s still alive, I couldn’t sleep otherwise, I’m scared!” John defended himself, once more fighting back the tears.

“You’re lucky Eliza is as nice as she is, another woman could have kicked you out, maybe even have you arrested or something. You need to be more careful! I understand you’re worried, we all are, John!” the Frenchman replied, much calmer than before but still angry.

Hercules silently prepared another bowl.

“My friend, calm down and have some food. I’m sure John knows well enough what you’re saying. And you-“ he pointed at their freckled friend and then the bowl in front of him. “-eat!”

They all fell into an uneasy silence while they ate and later went upstairs to try to get some more rest together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at some point between chapters 14 and 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been fun to write and it might or might not contain a little teaser/spoiler about what might or might not happen at some point.

At some point between chapters 14 and 15:

“Alexander!” Angelica greeted her brother-in law upon entering the living room, closely followed by her sisters.

Peggy quickly rushed to Alex’ side, sitting on the armrest of his armchair and slung her arms around his shoulders.

“Big Brother, I’m glad you’re getting better. Don’t you dare scare us like that again!” she exclaimed, punctuating the last part with several light punches to his shoulder, luckily his good one.

The Caribbean looked up at them and smiled tiredly.

“It’s good to see you too!” he said. “And I don’t plan on it, my dear Peggy, I promise. It’s really nothing I can recommend or want a repeat of. Even if I’m now being doted on like I never was before.” He added, giving Eliza a fond, loving smile.

“Ha, that’s Eliza for you. She has always been the best at nursing us back to health when we were sick.” The youngest Schuyler grinned brightly.

“But seriously, Alexander, how are you doing?” Angelica wanted to know.

“Better with every passing day but still far from my best, that’s going to take a while longer. Or so I’ve been told…” he sighed, not doing an especially good job hiding his exhaustion from just this brief encounter.

“Well, that’s kind of obvious…” the oldest Schuyler teased. “Things like this need to heal properly, otherwise you will suffer more in the long run.”

“Ha, let’s hope he will listen to you because -by God- he doesn’t believe us…”

They all looked up at the sound of a half-amused, half-annoyed sounding voice with a French accent. “And a good morning to you!” he added with a charming smile.

“Laf! That’s not true, I do believe you, I just have a distinctly different perception of my own health than you do.” Alexander promptly defended himself.

“I hate to break it to you, Hammy, but your perception is wrong!” Hercules quickly shot down that argument. “You have managed to deprive yourself of food and sleep to the point of collapse often enough to have lost any right of a personal opinion on your own well-being!”

The tall tailor fixed Alexander with a hard stare and raised an eyebrow that let any response quickly die on the smaller one’s tongue.

“Good, now that that’s settled. Good morning, ladies!” he turned smiling to the women in the room.

“Mr Mulligan, I must say it’s good to see that my brother-in law has people in his life who know how to handle him.” Angelica smiled cheekily.

No one really paid attention to the fact that the younger Schuyler sister had yet to say a word to the new arrivals and looked at Hercules with a distinct blush on her cheeks.

No one but Eliza, who smiled to herself knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere during the beginning of chapter 16

Somewhere during the beginning of chapter 16:

Eliza looked up at the small clock on the mantlepiece over the fireplace and sighed, returning her focus back on her sewing.

“They are still at work… it’s been almost three hours now…”

Hercules finished up the last few stitches on John’s pants before leaning back in his chair.

“It’s a dilemma, really. Alexander had been so good at keeping his time in the beginning when John was actually looking out for his health. Now it seems he forgot his own deal and Lafayette is no help. It’s like working with actual children…” he grumbled.

Eliza chuckled.

“Have they always been like that?” the dark-haired woman asked curiously.

“Oh Alex for sure! This man… I’m sad to admit it but you married a work-addict, Eliza. Before the war and during it, he worked with next to no sleep and if he got away from his work, he got drunk. It wasn’t exactly pretty and at some point we three intervened, forced a healthier schedule on him as far as the war allowed. And to some degree it worked… at least when it comes to drinking, he’s really quite good about that now. Everything else… not so much evidently.” He huffed wryly. “Sorry if I ruined you image of your husband now.”

“No need to worry, I experienced all that already myself and in regard of the other thing, Alexander mentioned that he’s quite grateful to you that you pulled him out of a bad spiral. He admitted to me that he hadn’t been all that grateful back then but now he understands what you intended with it. And in turn I’m grateful as well. Alexander is lucky to have you.” She smiled, leaning forwards in her chair, gently patting the tailor’s knee.

“What about the others?”

“Huh, he never really talked to us about that… imagine that…” he mused, returned the smile softly and shook himself out of his thoughts visibly.

“The others? Mhm… let’s see… John has always been a passionate one. He comes from a pretty strict, conservative Southern family and embodies basically the complete opposite of what you would expect. His temper- at times- runs even hotter than Alexander’s. Where he tends to pick fights on a verbal level, John always had been quick to throw a punch. But never without reason and usually in defence of someone. In terms of work ethic, he can be just as bad as Alex, especially if he had a clear goal. The two of them regularly worked through the night when the General had an assignment.”

The memories of the many mornings he woke up to the cots of his friends obviously untouched still fresh in his mind.

“Laf on the other hand…” Herc rubbed his chin in thought. “Lafayette usually is the cool-headed one here. He’s a tactical thinker, most of the time three steps ahead of everyone else but with a much more normal and healthier approach to his day. He values food and rest if he can. I guess that’s the Frenchman in him. I’ve never been there but from what I know, they love their big meals. He actually is of noble blood, as I’m sure you know, and he can charm his way almost anywhere if need be. This hiding in the study however, it’s uncharacteristic. I probably should talk to him about that, we can’t lose another ally in our quest to stop Alexander’s non-stop attitude.” He joked, his gaze directed at the dancing flames.

“You’re worried about him…” Eliza stated after watching him for a moment, analysing his words and the way he said them.

Hercules looked back at her, he wasn’t even surprised anymore.

“I am.” He admitted. “I’m worried about all of them constantly, they are my brothers but I can’t help it, Lafayette worries me the most right now. I think he misses France and understandably so. He’s been away from home for a long time now.”

“I’m sure they feel the same way and you might be right. Talk to him. I find that asking often is all it takes to help someone and to remind them that you care.” The woman advised gently and returned her attention back on her needlework.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere around Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so this was meant as a simple Christmas scene but ended up being the moment that I noticed that my time frame is pretty messed up XD As stated it's meant to take place around Christmas, specifically a few days before or something and here's the thing, it's meant to be the first Christmas for the guys at home and Philip is there which he actually shouldn't be since he wasn't born until January so I'm generously ignoring the fact that I messed that up for the sake of the main story he still is born in January although if you do the math of Eliza and Alex meeting and marrying it would be much more likely that Pip was born somewhere around September if we stay in the narrative of the story. Anyway, just ignore all these facts and please enjoy a sweet little Christmas scene with a rather emotional Alexander.

Somewhere around Christmas

The scent of pine needles permeated the air, mixed with cinnamon and nutmeg. Laughter rang through the house and made Alexander smile.

He sat in his study but for once he wasn’t working, or at least not literally. Christmas was approaching quickly and with it his wedding anniversary, although that was more of an afterthought at this point.

But Christmas; that was special.

Alexander never truly had a proper family Christmas. There had been small celebrations at camp of course but being at war with little to no supplies, it never could be much more than a shadow of a celebration.

But this year would be different. Being at home, filled with warmth and love, everyone he held dear close by.

There wasn’t much in the way of presents since money was still tight but he had gotten a beautiful scarf for Eliza with the help of Hercules. And yet, he wanted to give them all something anyway, something personal. Even if it was a little sentimental on his part. And that was the reason he was hiding in his study once again, writing letters to all of them. Even to Philip, although his son would have to wait a few years until he would be able to read it. Maybe, Alexander thought, he could make it a tradition to write his son a letter every year. It certainly sounded like a good idea.

Writing was Alexander’s forte after all and it made expressing his feelings, his honest and raw feelings for each and every one of them easier. The letters turned quite lengthy as he started to pour out everything he never got around to actually say to them personally. All the gratitude, the pride and love he held for them. It made himself quite emotional while writing.

As he finished up the last one, carefully noting down the recipient on the envelop and sealing it close, he felt oddly warm and light, something he had never experienced before.

He put them in a small chest and ventured into the living room where he found Lafayette, Hercules and Philip. The three of them sitting by the fireplace, engrossed in playing with the wooden building blocks. Hercules carefully and meticulously stacking them up while Laf, keeping up a running commentary for the infant, helped Philip in pushing the towers over which elicited happy, little shrieks of laughter every single time as if it was the first.

Silently, without pulling the attention on himself, he slipped out of the living room again and followed the joyous laughter to the kitchen.

The scent of sugar and spices was much stronger there and the kitchen was filled with heat from the oven. The countertops were sprinkled with sugar and flour and off to the side was a rack with small, cooling cookies. And in the middle of it all, equally sprinkled with sugar and flour, stood Eliza and John, happily chatting and working together.

The cool draft from the open door alerted them to his presence and they turned to look at him with red cheeks and similar smiles.

“Alexander, come in and help us, don’t just stand there.” Eliza called and John swiftly grabbed his hand and pulled the Caribbean between them, cheekily throwing some flour at him.

“Now we match…” he grinned and Alexander couldn’t help but feel, for maybe the first time in his life, truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of chapter 25 of 'Between Honour and Love'

Continuing at the end of chapter 25:

Lafayette looked around the table, the last of the coffee and tea emptied.

“It is a rather beautiful day out, non? I wouldn’t be opposed to going for a walk and I’m sure petit Philip would benefit from some fresh air as well.” He proposed, just like he had promised his friend before.

The others looked at him in surprise.

“That does sound quite nice, actually…” John said after a short consideration and the three Schuylers agreed readily as well. Alexander for his part was happy to go with whatever Eliza wanted, since they had to play the happily married couple for her sisters.

“I’m going to get Pip ready then.” He said, taking the baby from Angelica.

“You certainly got yourself a good one, sister dearest.” She smiled at Eliza, honestly a little surprised. If she was honest, getting to know Alexander, she hadn’t expected his investment in the care for his son, not to this extend.

They didn’t take long to get ready for the walk.

Alexander took Eliza’s arm and pushed Philip along in his cart, with Angelica at his other side, softly talking about an issue she had been dealing with at the town house.

“Ah, mon ami…” Laf subtly grabbed John’s wrist and pulled him along. “… I meant to ask your opinion on something for the house…”

John frowned in confusion, stumbling slightly from the sudden force of Laf’s pull.

“What? Laf, what are you on about?” he grumbled, looked up at his French friend who just slightly tilted his head to the side in indication. From the corner of his eye, the freckled man caught sight of Herc and Peggy, both blushing. “Oh… right!” he breathed, stopping his complaints immediately.

“May I?” Hercules offered his arm to the youngest Schuyler sister.

The young woman smiled shyly up at him and curled her hands around his elbow.

“You may…” slowly they followed the others, a slightly awkward silence between them.

“I was really happy when I got your first letter…” Peggy finally confessed silently. “I know I told you that already in my reply but I wanted to tell you personally.”

Hercules couldn’t help the bright smile that adorned his face.

“I’m glad. To be honest, it took me so many tries to write this first letter…” he huffed softly. “I just didn’t know how to express myself…”

The shorter woman blinked in surprise.

“Really? I would never have thought… it sounded so sure to me, you know what I mean?”

“I do, but sure about this letter was only that I really wanted to write it.” He replied. “I want to get to know you better, apart from our shared interest in clothes…” the tailor said, hesitated a bit but pushed through the nervous fluttering in his chest. “Talking to you makes me happy, Peggy.” He whispered as he laid his free hand gently on hers.

The youngest Schuyler sister blushed a pretty pink and couldn’t suppress the happy giggle.

“My dear Hercules, you are a charmer who equals my brother-in law, but I do feel the same way.”

The soft, high-pitched giggle wasn’t missed by Lafayette and John who were walking a short distance in front of the other two.

The Frenchman glanced over his shoulder and smile, met John’s gaze who had done the same.

“It seems the plan worked…” the taller grinned.

“Indeed, my scheming friend. They look cute together…” John nodded in response, turning his eyes back front.

“Ah… l’amour…” Lafayette sighed and curled his arm around John’s shoulders. “I’m surrounded by it…”

The freckled man snorted.

“You’re an idiot, Laf, but you’re not wrong.”


End file.
